Lego star wars the force Unleashed
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading Level 1: Prolouge Task 1: Find and kill the Rouge Jedi Task 2: After you kill the rouge jedi protect Starkiller from the Imperials killing him Characters: Darth Vader, Stormtrooper Enemies: Wookie, Stormtrooper, Imperial Officer Boss: Rouge Jedi - 6 hearts Level 2: TIE Construction Yard Task 1: wipe the hanger clear of anyone you see Task 2: Defeat the AT-ST Task 3: Defeat General Kota Characters: Starkiller Enemies: Multilia Trooper, Multilia Sabotuer, Multilia Elite Bosses: At-St - 3 hearts, General Kota - 8 hearts Level 3: Trial of Skill Task: Defeat Darth Desolus Characters: Starkiller Enemies: Stormtroopers Boss: Darth Desolus Level 4: Raxus Prime Task 1: Find and defeat the Junk Behemoth Task 2: Find and Defeat Drexl Roosh Task 3: Find and Defeat the Junk Titan Task 4: Defeat Kazda Paratus Characters: Starkiller Enemies: Junk Bots, Junk Dogs, Junk Golems, Rodians Bosses: Junk Behemoth - 4 hearts, Drexl Roosh - 6 hearts, Junk Titan - 3 hearts, Kazda Paratus - 3 hearts Trial of Insight Task: Defeat Darth Phobus Characters: Starkiller Enemies: Stormtroopers Boss: Darth Phobus - 8 hearts Felucia Task 1: Find and defeat the Rancors Task 2: Defeat Shaak Ti Characters: Starkiller Enemies: Felucians Bosses: 2 Rancors - 3 hearts each, Shaak Ti - 6 hearts Nar Shaada Task 1: Locate General Kota Task 2: Defeat the Shadow Guard Characters: Starkiller, General Kota (Blind) Enemies: Bar Scum, Stormtroopers Boss: Shadow Guard - 12 hearts Trial of Spirit Task: Find and defeat Rouge Jedi Characters: Starkiller Enemies: Stormtroopers Boss: Rouge Jedi - 8 hearts Kashyyyk Task 1: Defeat an AT-ST Task 2: Defeat Ozzik Sturn Characters: Starkiller Enemies: Wookies, Stormtroopers Bosses: At-st - 3 hearts, Ozzik Sturn - 4 silver hearts Dark felucia Task 1: Defeat the Bull Rancor Task 2: Defeat Maris Brood Characters: Starkiller, Multilia Trooper Enemies: Felucians Bosses: Bull Rancor - 3 hearts, Maris Brood - 3 hearts Imperialized Raxus Task 1: Defeat the AT-ST Task 2: Defeat the Shadow Guard Characters: Starkiller Enemies: Stormtroopers Boss: AT-ST - 3 hearts, Shadow Guard - 12 hearts Cloud City Task 1: Defeat the Mandolorians Task 2: Find and Defeat Kleef Task 3: Defeat the Basilisk Task 4: Defeat Chop'aa Characters: Starkiller Enemies: Chop'aa Thugs, Mandolorians Bosses: Kleef - 4 hearts, Basilisk - 3 hearts, Chop'aa - 8 hearts Darth Star Task 1: Defeat Darth Vader Task 2: Defeat the Emperor Characters: Starkiller Enemies: Stormtroopers Boss: Darth Vader - 12 hearts, The Emperor - 16 hearts Section heading Characters Starkiller - force lightning, Blue lightsaber General Kota - green lightsaber Juno Eclipse Proxy - disguises Shaak Ti - blue lightsaber Marris Brood - 2 red lightsabers Darth Vader - red lightsaber, Force Choke Stormtrooper - Blaster Wookie - crossbow, Super strength Imperial officer - Blaster Rouge Jedi - blue lightsaber, Fierce force powers Starkiller (Young) - can crawl through tiny holes Multilia Trooper - Blaster Multilia Sabotuer - Black Lightsaber Multila Elite - Rocket Launcher Darth Desolus - red lightsaber Junk Bot Junk Dog Junk Golem - super strength Rodian - Blaster Drexl Roosh - sword Kazda Paratus - long blue lightsaber, High jump Darth Phobus - Disguises, elite red lightsaber Felucian General Kota (Blind) Bar Scum - super strength Shadow Guard - Long red lightsaber Jawa - stuns Mandolorian - flys, Blaster Chop'aa Thug - super strength Kleef - Loooooooooooooooooooong sword Chop'aa - rocket launcher The Emperor - Lightning Force Category:Video Games Category:Star Wars